


Destiel is Destiny

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bi!Dean, Boyfriends, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), Destiel is canon, Fluff, Human, Husbands, Imagines, M/M, Other, SPN - Freeform, SPN family, Spn fandom, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform, one shots, queer!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Destiel oneshots, AU oneshots, iamgines, cute little headcanons! Requests welcomed, no smut please.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel
Kudos: 1





	Destiel is Destiny

Just little collection of my writing for Destiel.


End file.
